


Holding Hands

by MaxRev



Series: Fallout 4 ramblings [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Friendship, Memories, Multi, Tears, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a prompt list on tumblr #18 holding hands requested by coquetteauxbasbleu</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt list on tumblr #18 holding hands requested by coquetteauxbasbleu

After months of traversing the Commonwealth together, Margo and Danse found themselves close to the Cambridge Police Station for the first time since they had met there. Stopping for a well needed rest and to restock on supplies seemed like a good decision.

Knight Rhys and Scribe Haylen were still there, so it turned out to be a well-timed visit. Haylen wanted to hear about all the missions they had been on since Margo and Danse had left for the Prydwen. Danse let Margo tell the stories, while he sat back twisting a beer round and round in his hands. It was good to be back amongst the remaining members of the Gladius squad and a smile found its way to his lips with Haylen’s laughter. 

Margo may have embellished some things here and there but if it made Haylen laugh, Danse decided he could let it go for now. A frown marred his features as he caught sight of Rhys leaning against the wall, arm crossed in front of him, a skeptical look on his face. Apparently, he refused to partake in the fun. 

All too soon, it was time to turn in. Haylen addressed them both. “Paladin, Knight. I have two mattresses with your names on them you can use to bunk overnight. Follow me.” Haylen showed them their room for the night and left for hers.

Staring up at the cracks in the ceiling, Margo waited for sleep to claim her. A deep rumbling voice drifted across the room, “Sleep well, Knight. Although I don’t relish being the butt of jokes, thank you for making Haylen smile.” 

Margo’s lips turned up in a smile, “You’re welcome, Danse. If making you the butt of a joke has her laughing, I would do it again.” 

A huff from the darkness was all she received in response. Getting comfortable, sleep finally claimed her. 

The next morning came quickly and Danse and Margo headed south out of Cambridge. As they traveled a short distance, they passed the Fraternal Post 115. Margo stopped and stared at the door. 

“What is it?” questioned Danse. For once, he wasn’t impatient, merely curious. 

“Nate had mentioned he would like to visit sometime. I’m not sure if he had ever been here while in the military before we were married. Certainly not after.” 

Hearing the wistfulness in her voice, “W-would you like to go in?” He stumbled over the words; personal matters were not something he was comfortable with. He wasn’t sure if this would really be a good idea or not. 

As it turned out, those amber colored eyes turned to him with gratitude in their depths. “Really? I mean, if we don’t have time, Danse, it’s really okay.”

Coughing to cover his awkwardness with the situation, “It’s fine, soldier.” 

It was eerily quiet as they walked through the door and yet obvious from the meat bags hanging around that it was a super mutant post now. 

Quietly, Margo moved through a hallway to the right. She missed nothing as her gaze took in the exits, hallways, and doors. She scoped out a room on their right but only held a desk and some filing cabinets. She was eager to explore but caution won out. He had really made the right decision bringing her into the Brotherhood. 

They rounded a corner and Margo backed up against the wall. There was a bonfire in a large room with a super mutant standing behind a podium. It looked injured by the bandages wrapped around its head. No hesitation, she aimed and fired. The mutant was hit but not down and pandemonium ensued. 

Even with the mutants swarming towards the corner of the building they were taking cover in, Danse and Margo made short work of them. A sudden silence engulfed them, broken only by the roar of the bonfire and the usual creaking sounds of a building. 

“I believe it’s clear now. We can scout the area for any prewar artifacts or technical documents that would be valuable.” 

Margo gave no indication she heard but continued to move forward, room by room. Upstairs she found an old computer still hooked up to a power supply. From the door, Danse watched her nimble fingers fly over the keys and gain access. It always amazed him how good she was at that.

He quickly turned away and scanned the area, keeping vigil as she looked for something useful. A gasp had his head snapping back into the room. She was sitting at the computer, both hands held in front of her mouth, a tear escaping and tracking down her face. 

“Margo, what is it? What’s wrong?” He was deeply concerned she had found some dangerous Intel. 

Her hands slowly dropped into her lap but she didn’t even look at him, just continued to gaze at the screen. 

“They talked about inviting Nate here. He must have sent them a part of his speech. I remember him practicing it in the mirror. ‘War. War never changes.’ I….wasn’t expecting that.” She could still hear Nate’s deep, resonant voice surround her as she read those lines. It was too much. More tears joined the first as they slowly trailed down her face. 

The spell with her past was broken as she felt a strong, callused hand entwine with hers and offer comfort. For such a big man, Danse was always so silent. Turning her head from the screen, Margo glanced to where her hand was being held securely in his. Looking up at him was almost her underdoing as she noticed a tenderness in his gaze she had never seen before. 

He gave her a lopsided grin and squeezed her hand in reassurance and comfort and Margo was grateful he was there by her side.


End file.
